What if
by Always Another Secret
Summary: What if Regina hadn't run away after she saw Robin's tattoo. (this is my first once upon a time fanfiction.)


**_AN: I fixed the spacing I hadn't realised the spacing had messed up. Enjoy :)_**

* * *

This... this can't be happening. For a moment Regina considered fleeing but show had done that once before and she had grown since then, she was the now not so evil, evil queen. She couldn't just run away when she got scared. Robin's cough brought her out of her thoughts.

"Milady?" He offered her the tumbler of whiskey once again. Regina shook her head and took the tumbler drawing it up to her lips and sighing as the liquid burnt her throat. It was exactly what she needed if this man was indeed who she thought he was. Robin had yet to take a drink from his glass. He was watching her intently with his brows furrowed.

"Take a picture it will last longer." She muttered when she caught him staring. The thief tilted his head in confusion.

"Regina...What's wrong? You seem more troubled than moments ago." The concern in his voice shocked Regina.

She had only just met him why did he care. She decided to respond the easiest way she knew how, sarcasm."Oh well you know, it could because there is the wicked witch running around with flying monkeys. But you already know about those beasts don't you? Do tell, just how is little John?" She knew the last comment was unnecessary and cruel but the words had slipped out before she could stop them.

At the comment Robin had knocked back a good half of his whisky. "If that's how you want to play your majesty, then fine. Tell me about your son." Regina glared at him but refused to answer for fear of her voice breaking. Robin stepped closer once again. "You and I both know this isn't about the witch. At least not right now. You were cheerful only moments ago. That is until this." He lifted up his sleeve to show the lion tattoo hidden underneath. "If it offended you I am sorry."

"No! No, it's not offensive." Regina blurted out; she took a deep breath and composed herself. "I was just... curious about it. Why a lion?"

Robin smiled. "I got it shortly after my wife died. For me lions represent bravery. I was left only with Roland, of course I had the merry men with me every step of them way. But this tattoo I got to remind me that whenever life is hard, I need to be strong and brave for my boy." He slowly reached up so he didn't startle Regina and wrapped his hand around hers, pulling it down to trace the lion's mane.

Regina swallowed when his hand wrapped around hers. When he was done she pulled her hand back and opened her mouth to talk but she froze... Was she ready to even talk about this? After his tale she thought it would only be fair, but it would still leave her wide open... But something in her couldn't find a reason to care about that.

"Daniel. I was engaged to a stable boy named Daniel... My mother wanted me to marry the king, so we planned to run away... But she found out." Robin's eyes widened with every word the queen spoke, not having expected her to reciprocate by sharing something just as personal. "She found out and was waiting for us. She said she was doing what was best for me and I stood and watched, powerless to stop her as she tore his heart out. She crushed it as I ran to him and he died in my arms." She hadn't noticed the tears fall down her cheeks until Robin reached up and wiped them away.

He swiftly moved his hand away afterwards."That doesn't mean you have to live a lonely life. We all get a second chance at love."

Regina bit out a cold laugh. "I had my second chance, Henry. Now I don't even have him. All I have left in me is the drive to destroy this so called wicked witch."

"Then maybe it's not love you need." Robin took a step forward. Causing Regina to take a step back and hit the cabinet behind her. "Maybe you just need someone who understands you." He took another step forward; there was still a small amount of space between them.

Regina raised her eyebrows. "And you understand me do you?" He took a final step forward pressing their bodies together.

"Well if I am reading your body language correctly, judging the way your eyes have dilated, your breathing has quickened and the way you're biting your -" he was cut off as Regina gripped his collar and pulled him close, closing the short distance between them and crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

They both pulled away breathless. Not from the kiss but the sudden flash of memories from the past year came flooding back. How they met in the woods when he saved her from the flying monkey; their mission to break into the castle and their fight. After were them becoming friends. The only true friend she had had in a long time. Then the gradual decent into courting (it had been Robin's idea, he had denied Regina's suggestion of casual dating and said "A queen deserved a proper courting, even if it came from a lowly thief.") When she saw his tattoo on one of their horse rides in the forest. She hadn't been as shocked then. She had explained what Tinkerbell had told her years ago. Robin had just smiled and got off his horse and helped Regina off of hers, and replied.

"Well then that make this moment even better." He got down on one knee and proposed. Before she had a chance to answer they were surrounded by a thick green fog and everything went black. They looked up gasping.

"Regina?" Robin pleaded hoping she remembered just as he did.

"Yes!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Robin laughed and pulled away.

"I am taking that as a sign you remember." Regina grinned.

"You can also take that as me being your fiancée." Robin's mouth dropped.

"Well your majesty." He mocked. "We better find this wicked witch so we can get married sooner."


End file.
